


Jamilams + Angst (But with a happy ending)

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.





	Jamilams + Angst (But with a happy ending)

John stood against the vanity, tapping his fingers impatiently on the counter as he waited for the results of the pregnancy test in front of him. He and his boyfriends had been trying for a baby for a short time and he was already getting impatient. It wasn’t as if there wasn’t something happening in their bedroom every night already, but he really wanted to have a baby and he had since he was little, before he realized he was a he. He stood straight up as his timer went off and looked at the test, frowning. Negative again… Maybe he just wasn’t ready himself… After all, it hadn’t been too long since he’d stopped the testosterone shots and he hadn’t had a period yet. Maybe it was him…

He sighed and threw away the test in the box he’d bought it in, then took a shower and got dressed before going out to the grocery store, buying a fertility test and a few groceries. After buying that, he got on the bus to go back home, standing and letting someone else take his seat.

When the bus reached his stop, he began walking off, stopped by someone grabbing the back of his jacket and what felt like cold metal pressing into his back.

“Don’t get off until I say. Don’t scream or ask for help or you’ll regret it.”

He froze for a second before stepping back where he was, his own shaky hand stabilizing him as the bus began moving again.

“Good.”

A few stops later, the man grabbed John’s arm and pulled him off of the bus, a few heads turning, but none of them thinking too much about it.

The stranger pulled John down the street and to a house, taking him inside. “Good luck trying to find me after this. I’ll save you the trouble and let you know I’m out of town tomorrow. I doubt my host here would appreciate you or any little friends coming and bugging him about this.”

“Please, just let me go home.. I promise I won’t call anyone or tell any cops what happened..” John begged, his voice quivering.

“Where’s the fun in that? I’ve already got you.”

John couldn’t fight it. The guy had the knife pressed into his back since he first threatened him.

“Come on, pretty boy, show me what I’m working with.” He pushed John onto the bed in one of the rooms and waited for him to strip down.

John quickly glanced around the room. No windows.. No way to escape besides the door the guy was blocking.. He held his breath and kept his eyes squeezed shut as he reluctantly stripped down.

“Ooh, bonus. You’re not some everyday pretty boy, are you?”

That was the last thing he said before pulling down his own pants and grabbing John by his arm, pulling him towards him and having his way with him.

It lasted half an hour at maximum, but that didn’t make what happened any less horrific. John wanted to clean his mouth and his insides out with bleach and scrub his skin with soap until he bled.

“Get dressed and get out. I’m done with you.” The stranger, who John never bothered to get a good look at, threw his clothes at him and began smoking. “Call the cops and I’ll gut you like a fish. I know you live in this town. I know what bus route you take. Don’t be fucking stupid.”

John just got dressed and grabbed the bags that he’d been made to drop at the front door before leaving and getting on the bus, going home. What was he supposed to do? He’d heard stories from his girl friends about having more than enough evidence to get a conviction and the guy being let off because of a few anecdotes from his friends. And now him, a trans man, trying to get this stranger, who didn’t so much as make him bleed, in jail after threatening him? He’d laugh at the thought if he could remember what it felt like.

Thomas and Alexander were pacing around the living room when he came home and both came up to him as he stepped through the door, asking where he’d been and why he hadn’t answered his phone. That alone was enough to make John burst into tears.

He slid down the door and curled up, his boyfriends sitting beside him and consoling him softly, carefully coaxing him into telling them what happened.

As soon as he did, Thomas stood up. “I’m going to murder that asshole.”

“N-No..” John whined, grabbing his arm. “He had a knife.. I don’t want him to hurt you.. And he threatened me.. I’m scared, please don’t..”

He frowned and knelt back down to his level, clenching his teeth in anger. “Alright..”

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “You see the world we’re in… He’d never get convicted for this.. But you would for assault..”

He sighed and moved to pull him into a hug. “Can I touch you?..”

John nodded and opened his arms, letting Thomas lift him up to a hug.

“Oh, baby.. I’m so sorry..” He carried him up to their bed and laid with him and Alexander, quietly. Relaxing and trying to forget the day.

John did his best to go on as if nothing ever happened, though they all agreed to postpone having a baby for a little while. Things were strange, though, in a way John couldn’t explain. Something was missing and he couldn’t figure it out. Not until he woke up every morning, throwing up.

“Alex..” he began as he finished up one morning. “I haven’t had a period yet…”

Alexander frowned, knowing what he was implying, and took John to the store, getting a pregnancy test with him and waking up Thomas when they got home and he took it.

“What is it?..” he groaned, still half asleep. “Is John okay?”

“He’s fine.. But he might be pregnant…”

Thomas frowned deeply and sat up. “Is he okay?”

“He’s taking it well.. I don’t care if the baby is or isn’t ours, we should let John decide what happens if he is pregnant..”

“Believe me, baby, I agree completely.” On one hand, if it was theirs, John could have just not been ready for such a huge change in his body after that trauma, but if it wasn’t one of theirs and John wanted to keep the baby anyways, they would be happy to care for the baby as their own.

John stepped into the room a few minutes later, smiling widely, his hands on his stomach. “I’m pregnant…”

They both smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, holding their arms open for John and holding him.

“What do you want to do about this?..” Thomas asked.

“I want to keep the baby.. Even if its.. His.. I want to keep it. I thought I’d want a break from trying to have a baby, but, now… I’m so happy…” He smiled widely and began crying tears of joy, hugging both of his lovers tightly. “We’re having a baby…”

And, just like that, John began taking care of himself far better than he had been before. He ate well and took the vitamins he was supposed to and went to every doctor’s appointment that he was supposed to, taking his friend, Hercules. He didn’t want Thomas or Alexander taking off time from work and Hercules was self employed, so he was always free to join him.

A few weeks before he was due, John asked something that had been in the back of his mind for a while. “Excuse me, but.. I’m actually in a relationship with two people and I was wondering if there was a way to tell which one of them is the actual father.”

“Of course. It’s just a simple blood test. We just need them here for it.”

John nodded and pulled out his phone, pulling up Alexander’s contact information, seeing as his name came up first alphabetically. He stared at it for a minute. Then he put his phone away. “Actually.. I don’t want to know. After all, I’m with them both. What difference does it make which one is the father if they’re both going to help me raise the baby?”

The doctor nodded and smiled. “It’s completely up to you.”

“I won’t do the test, then. We’re going to raise the baby and they’re both willing to raise it as their own, even if it’s not theirs.. I think it’s better this way.”

If the baby wasn’t either of theirs, why would that change anything? They already made it clear that they were happy raising it with him, no matter what. And so was he. It didn’t matter who helped John make the baby. All that mattered was that they raised it together, like a family. All that mattered was that their family was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> To help out a broke college student, you can ask for commissions at slashgashotaku@gmail.com. I also do free requests.


End file.
